Families meeting
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Set in the misfits universe it's time for Logan to meet Jinx's family I wonder how this will go. Crossover with another series


**Disclaimer: I have no clue where it went to. Though if it was here it would say I don't own the x-men, sailor senshi, Bioman and Ranma characters that pop up in here along with anyone else that shows up.**

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head I have to get this out.**

**Families meeting**

"Do we have to do this?" Complained Jubilee a member of the X-men as she stood with her adopted father Logan the feral X-men codenamed Wolverine and his clone named X-23 or Athena who was visiting from the west coast Misfits

"I know you aren't fond of this but Kimi's mother insisted on meeting the whole family." Wolverine said referring to his girlfriend the G.i Joe codenamed Jinx

"So who else do we need to pick up?" Athena asked

"Well so far we have to go get Haruka and her brood and Jun as well." Wolverine was referring to his children, Haruka Tenoh and Jun Yabuki who both lived in various areas of Japan "Anyway Kimi's family is mostly there already, we just have to meet her mother and half brother."

"So where do they live again?"

"Some place called Nerima, I tried to ask Kimi about it who asked Storm Shadow but he freaked out and ran something about an Amazon."

"So are any of the other ninjas coming since they are from the same clan?" Athena asked

"I don't think so, the Blind Master is going to stay and supervise the students, Storm Shadow is hiding out somewhere and is flat out said he is not going something about a problem with an Amazon last time he was there."

"What about Snake Eyes?"

"He took off he's after his sister's boyfriend again for I don't know what."

A few minutes later Jinx arrived via the Mass device.

"Hi sorry I'm late I had to calm Hawk down when he found out Snake Eyes gave that weird robot to Trinity."

"Weird robot?" Wolverine asked

"Oh some weird robot thing he found when he went to see his sister, there was a bunch more but him and his sister wrecked the others."

"So let's go get the kids." Wolverine groaned as the mass device teleported them away

A few minutes later the group arrived in an area in Japan

"So which one is here?" Jinx asked

"Oh we have to pick up Jun from here."

A few minutes later the group walked up and knocked on the door which was answered by a young girl about 24 years old.

"Oh hello Mr. Logan." the girl said as she got a good look at who was outside the door

"Hi Hikaru is Jun ready to go?"

"Just a second she is having a disagreement with one of our other housemates."

(Crash) "Shingo stay out of my room!"

"Oh come on Jun it wasn't that bad." Shingo yelled from far off

"Stop stealing my clothes." Jun yelled back as more crashing was heard

"Jun your ride is here you can kill Shingo later." Hikaru yelled

"Fine," said Jun a young girl that looked to be about 19 years old and was holding what looked like a bow and arrow "Hi pop ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, come on we have to go pick up Haruka."

Juuban a few minutes later

"Okay come on let's find her." Wolverine groaned as what looked like a group of nine women in miniskirts ran by and destroyed a monster. "I see the sailor senshi are running around, come on follow me."

"Is that normal for here?" Jun asked "I'm used to seeing the Bioman running around but I've never seen the sailor senshi around."

"Yeah that's normal here." Wolverine groaned "Come on we can meet them at their house."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the house Haruka lived in with her girlfriend Michiru and her adopted daughter Hotaru.

"So this is their place, nice." Jubilee said as Wolverine rang the doorbell there was a brief pause as a woman with light green hair opened the door.

"Oh hello Logan thank you for waiting."

"Hi Michiru is everyone ready to go?"

"Just a second, Haruka, Hotaru time to go." Michiru yelled as two people came up to the door one was a little girl with short black hair and the other was a tall blonde woman that could have been mistaken for a man

"Hi grandpa." Hotaru said cheerfully

"Hello Hotaru." Wolverine said as Jubilee giggled behind him "Very funny."

"Come on lets head out." Jinx said as she activated the coordinates for the mass device before ending up where Jinx's mother and half brother live

"Welcome to Nerima," Jinx intoned "please abandon your sanity."

"It can't be that bad here," Jubilee said as she noticed Jun and Haruka smirking "what what is it?"

"You've never been here before have you?" Haruka asked rhetorically

"This place is a madhouse."

"Can't be that bad here it sounds quiet." right as Jubilee said that what looked like a giant crocodile ran by with what looked two girls riding on it and being chased by another girl

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Looks like Diva and her girlfriend and they were riding a crocodile." Jinx groaned

"Come back here, get off of Mr. Turtle!" yelled a voice as a teenage girl ran after them

"Only in Nerima." Jun groaned

"Diva, Lilith get back here!" yelled the voice of Saya; Rapture's girlfriend as she chased after them

"Are we there yet?" Jubilee asked as she noticed what looked like a blob of what resembled food coming down the street

"Stop that thing it's my stir-fry and is tonight's dinner." One girl yelled as she ran down the street wielding what looked like a mallet and a melted through frying pan

"Oh great she's cooking again." Jinx groaned

"Who is that?"

"My brother's fiancée, one of them anyway."

"One of them?" Wolverine asked

"Blame my idiot stepfather."

"Jinx why does your family live here?"

"It was quieter then Juuban was at the time."

"I hate to see what you define as noisy if this is quiet." Wolverine groaned as he heard a radio announcement

"In other news," a voice said over the radio "the vr troopers defeated Grimlord again there were reports of what looked like a masked man dressed in black helping them."

"Then again." Wolverine groaned as the group walked up to the house

"Is that a panda?" Jubilee asked as she spotted what looked like a panda but banged up and was playing with a beach ball

"My stupid stepfather I wonder what he did now." Jinx groaned

"Your stepfather is a panda?" Wolverine asked

"Long story."

A few minutes later the group entered the house to find a red headed woman in her forties wearing a kimono sitting next to a young man with black hair and blue eyes that was about eighteen years old

"Hi mother." Jinx said as she gave her mother a hug

"Hi Kimi I was wondering when you would arrive."

"I'm sorry mother, we had to stop and pick a few people up on the way."

"Who are these people?"

"This is Logan's oldest child Jun Yabuki."

"Nice to meet you." Jun said politely

"This is Logan's other daughter Haruka Tenoh and her family."

"Hi nice to meet you." Haruka said as Michiru and Hotaru waved

"This is Logan's adopted daughter Jubilation Lee, we just call her Jubilee."

"Hello." Jubilee said shyly

"And this is Athena, Logan's younger sister."

"Hi." Athena said briskly

"Friendly girl." the young man with black hair remarked in a rude way

"Ranma," Kimi's mother warned "it is nice to meet you I am Nodoka Saotome, Kimi's mother and this is my son Ranma."

"Yo." Ranma said

"Mother this is Logan." Kimi said as she introduced Logan to Nodoka

"It is nice to meet you at last Kimi has said a lot of things about you." Logan said politely

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Logan."

"So Logan, what exactly do you do?" Nodoka asked out of curiosity as everyone sat down

"Well I'm a teacher at a boarding school; Jubilee goes to the same school."

"This wouldn't happen to be a school for mutants?" Nodoka asked out of curiosity "I have nothing against mutants I am just curious, I saw reports of it on the news."

"Yes I am."

"Are you a mutant as well?"

"I am, I have a healing factor and other things, Jubilee can create fireworks and Athena's powers are the same as mine to a lesser degree."

"And what about your other two children?"

"Neither of us are mutants." Haruka said as she spoke up for both her and Jun

"Please don't take offense it's nothing against mutants it's just we've had some odd characters around here lately."

"Besides the usual." Ranma groaned

"So what did Panda teme do now?" Jinx asked pointing to the battered panda outside the door that was still playing with a beach ball

"Genma was trying to do another arranged marriage with some girl I think her last name was Shiba, it didn't get far she started shooting fire at him."

"Mutant?" Jinx asked

"No she had some weird pen that was summoning things when she drew the kanji for it."

"Kimi, no kill him later." Nodoka told Jinx who was busy trying to grab a sword to chase after the panda with

"Can you please explain how your stepfather is a panda and how he was able to try and engage your brother to someone?" Wolverine asked in confusion

"Fair enough." Jinx said as she went into detail about the training trip Genma and Ranma had gone on as well as the fiasco at Jusenkyo as well as the arranged marriages mess.

"Can we kill him now?" Athena asked as she drew her claws out while Jun readied her bow and arrows while Michiru and Hotaru went with Haruka to block the door

"No kill him later I think mother wants to talk with him and find out how many arraigned marriages panda teme set up." Jinx said as she noticed Nodoka glaring at the panda "Although if he's stuck in panda form he at least will shut up for a while."

_I resent that remark_. The panda had written on a sign it was holding right before a knife missed the panda by an inch

"Rats missed." Jinx grumbled

"Kimi we talked about this," Nodoka said sternly "if anyone is going do anything to Genma it will be me."

"Sorry."

"Kimi don't take this the wrong way but your family is odd." Wolverine said

"Yeah I know but hey being normal is overrated."

"So Kimi where is your cousin Thomas I noticed he didn't come with you?" Nodoka asked

"Well how do I put this delicately he's scared to come here." Jinx said

"Hey if this is about Shampoo he can have her." Ranma grumbled

"Ranma." Nodoka said warningly

"Shampoo?" Jubilee asked in confusion

"One of Ranma's fiancées thanks to the stupid panda." Jinx said as she glared daggers at the panda

"One of them how many does he have?" Haruka asked in shock

"Thanks to the stupid panda three as far as we know four if you count the lunatic gymnast."

"Lunatic gymnast?" Jubilee asked

"Trust me you will know soon enough."

"Excuse me." Said a voice as two people appeared at the door

"Can I help you?" Nodoka asked as she noticed Genma trying to sneak out the door only for everyone to block his exits

"Yes hello I am here as a representative for the Aoyama family."

"May I inquire what this is about?"

"Um yes this is in regards to a marriage contract made concerning a Ranma Saotome and the daughter of the Aoyama family."

"Would this happened to be authorized by a Genma Saotome?" Jinx asked as she glared at the panda

"Yes it was."

"I see." Jinx said as she reached for a sword

Meanwhile back at the x-mansion a few hours later

"I wonder how it went with Logan meeting Jinx's family." Professor Xavier said as he sat in his study with Storm

"I am sure it went well." Storm said as the phone rang

"Hello Logan," the professor said as he picked up the phone you're where? Jail, how did that happen, Jinx beat up a panda, what do you mean it's hard to explain and can I come bail you out, did Jinx try calling general Hawk?"

"He couldn't come bail us out he has other issues." Logan groaned over the phone

Back at the pit…

"Now Snake eyes I told you before, I don't mind when you bring your sister here other than trying to kill her boyfriend as long as I allowed it first but I don't remember bringing back smashed robots as part of the deal."

Snake eyes signed in response

"My point is next time you two wreck them don't bring the robots here."

"Skuggg!" yelled a robotic voice as what was left of a robot that was black and gold ran by with Trinity in pursuit

"Come on Mr. robot we just want to see if our new electric cannon works." Yelled one of the triplets as they chased after the robot

"Why can't any of the people under my command have normal relatives, not ones that change into whatever or bring back destroyed robots?" Hawk groaned "Where's the aspirin?"

**The end**

**Note: I know red witch used Mariko as Jinx's real name but I figured I would go in a different direction and use her (presumed) real name from the recent comic book. **

**Some people might have figured out who Snake Eyes sister is. If not it might be a bit of a surprise.**

**As For Nerima some of the stuff mentioned there really does happen in their series believe it or not.**


End file.
